Advances in biomedical research funded by NIH in our department require access ready to combined gas chromatography-liquid chromatography/mass spectrometry for routine analyses. Currently supported projects that would benefit from a new mass spectrometer include studies of several approaches amenable to the stereoselective synthesis of isolated and fused carbocyclic ring systems, and synthesis of rescue compounds for anthracycline antitumor drugs. Other studies are directed toward determining the role of aminomalonic acid in the development of atherosclerosis. In research on the total synthesis of natural products, we are studying the scope, mechanism and synthetic utility of certain stereocontrolled oxidative cyclization processes that are promoted by transition metal oxo species. A new class of chiral boranes has been developed which have demonstratable use for the introduction of asymmetry into prochiral organic molecules. Another research objective is the synthesis of thrombozane A2, an important platelet aggregating and vasoconstricting agent. Research in our department aimed towards development of rapid, efficient and accessible syntheses of deoxynucleotides of defined sequence and application of this technology to further biochemical studies will also benefit directly by having routine acess to GC-LC/MS. Finally, we are studying the gas phase chemistry of metaphosphate ion using flowing afterglow techniques. A critical need for the successful and timely development of these diverse research projects is access to an instrument for obtaining GS-LC/MS data on a routine basis. Our current limited access to such instrumentation is insufficient to serve the needs of the NIH-supported research programs. Increased capability, in the form of an instrument for routine analysis, is urgently needed.